


Making good on a promise

by Morteaforu



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: A little angst, Anyone remember what one of seiya's parting lines was, Chiba Mamoru Is An Idiot, Crystal Tokyo Era, Established Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I have no beta reader, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Oh I tagged this f/m and f/f cause this is based off of the first anime, Quote: You're Gonna Have a Bad Time (Undertale), Yeah he's making good on that, but not for long, eventual getting together, fiore is mentioned, first anime verse, mamoru is a cheater, so seiya is both, you don't make usagi cry on seiya's watch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morteaforu/pseuds/Morteaforu
Summary: Okay so I got request to do a fic for Usagi and Seiya. Now I could have done something set during Stars but I thought why not give ourselves a happier ending and let Seiya make good on that promise. (⌐■_■)
Relationships: Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 13





	Making good on a promise

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I got request to do a fic for Usagi and Seiya. Now I could have done something set during Stars but I thought why not give ourselves a happier ending and let Seiya make good on that promise. (⌐■_■)

"Do you have everything clothes, toothbrush? Oh and my letter?"  
"Yeah I got everything Mama! Jeez you know I'll be fine!" Chibiusa turned to her mom with a huff. NeoQueen Serenity bent down and touched her daughters face lovingly.  
"My small lady, you're growing up so fast sometimes I hardly recognize you!" She cooed at her daughter nuzzling their cheeks together. Chibiusa pulled away with a smile giving her mom one last squeeze before she rushed through the door of time. With her key held aloft she yelled over her shoulder.  
"See you later!"  
"Train hard now try not to give my younger self to hard of a time." The queen called back.  
"Stay safe!" Her father said calmly with a smile as the door closed with a thud.  
The queen glanced over hopefully at her husband.  
"Will you be joining me tonight?"  
"Sorry, but I have to show Fiore around the embassy and make sure he's comfortable. I also wanted to take him on a tour of the rose gardens so don't wait for me." The queen looked down at her hands. Ever since Fiore had been reborn her husband and him had been near inseparable. She was glad her husband had a friend he could confine in but lately it started to feel like it was more then that. The two had spent hours just talking, taking walks in the royal gardens and sometimes he wouldn't get in bed until early in the morning.  
"Mamo-chan... I'm sorry if I'm thinking to much but you've been spending a lot of time with him lately. And um...." Mamoru walked over and placed a flat hand between her head. Giving her a small pat.  
"You worry to much Usako... There's nothing to worry about. I just had some business to discuss with him and it's going to take a while to go through... That's all." She looked up his hand still on her head to meet his eyes they looked cold and bored. She pulled his hand away and stepped back trying to put on a happy face.  
"I see.. Then night Mamo-chan." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking down the hall. She waited till he was out of sight before she slipped her heels off and ran for her chambers. Not noticing Luna as she dashed by she slammed her bedroom door closed.

Luna looked at the door sadly. Choosing to wait a few moments before opening a little special kitty door(a feature of any door in the palace.) and hopping onto the bed to rest next to the crying queen.  
"Luna... What do I do?"  
"Did.. Did he ever really love me?"  
"... I'm sure he did."  
"Then why?"  
"I don't know... People fall and fall out of love all the time. But know that whatever happens I'll be by your side. We'll tackle this together one day at a time." The queen reached over and wrapped her arms around her.  
"Thank you Luna."  
"You don't need to thank me. Now you should get ready for bed we've got a big day ahead tomorrow and it won't do if the queen shows up with puffy red eyes."  
"Jeez your so mean to me! I thought once I became queen you'd treat me nicer!" The queen stuck her tongue out as she sat down at her dressing mirror.  
"You thought wrong." Luna sassed as she stretched from her perch on the bed.  
"Are you staying with me tonight? What about Artemis?"  
"Oh the big baby can deal with out me for one night." Usagi giggled as Luna made her way over to lay down by the foot of the bed where a fluffy blanket had been left for her to sleep on. After undoing her signature odangos and changed into a night gown she slipped into bed. Leaving her royal gown strewn lazily on the floor for the maids to find in the morning.  
"...Night Luna."  
"...Night Usagi."

\----------------------------------☆----------------------------------

The next day, just like Luna had teased her. Usagi had red rims around her eyes and had to spend some extra time in the mirror hiding them. After getting dressed for the day, a fluffy sweater dress, leggings and slip on flats, far more casually then usual she gave her cheeks a smack.  
"Alright, let's get this day started!" She smiled brightly as she walked into her parlor where Luna sat looking over the daily agenda via a crystal monitor.  
"Morning Usagi, you look better today."  
"Hehe well I've got breakfast with the girls this morning to look forward to. So of course I'm in a good mood."  
"Well that should work out, I need to talk to Ami-chan about how that new treatment plan was working out."  
"Lunaaaaa can't we have a non-work related breakfast once in awhile?" Usagi's eye's welled up with crocodile tears. Luna looked her dead in the eye.  
"No."  
"So mean!"  
"Welcome to being an adult."  
"Maybe I'll just ask Setsuna for a spare time key and go back in time so I can be a kid again then."  
"Not happening!"  
Usagi sighed scooping Luna into her arms and giving her nose a boop.  
"I know but a girl can always dream. Let's get going before Rei-chan starts getting mad about us being late."  
"We wouldn't be late if you broke your habbit of sleeping in."  
"Lunaaaa a queen needs her beauty sleep!"  
She had just opened the door when she walked right into something solid. Losing her balance in her heels she began to fall backward.  
"Whoa there!" A warm muscular arm reached out and grabbed around the waste pulling her in close before she could fall.  
"Even as a queen your still this clumsy Odango? How has the new Silver Millennium lasted this long?"  
Usagi felt her breath catch as she looked up into warm deep blue eyes and a teasing smile.  
"Seiya?"  
"Yo, Odango it's been awhile hasn't it?"  
Usagi's lower lip warbled as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Luna let a yowl of protest.  
"Oh Luna I'm so sorry are you okay." Usagi pulled herself back enough to set Luna down on the floor.  
"I'm fine but since I can tell this is gonna take awhile I'm going on a head... Is Yaten-kun here?"  
"Sorry kitty, Yaten and Taiki are still at home working."  
"Ah so you're ditching then?" Usagi smirked at him.  
"Nah.. They just sent me ahead to give you guys a heads up that we were on our way."  
"I see well then guess I'll go make sure rooms are prepared for you then." Luna said thoughtfully.  
"Thanks kitty! I'll make sure to let Yaten know your excited to see him." Luna looked quite happy with that and disappeared down the hall. Seiya turned back to look at Usagi his expression turning a little more serious. As he took notice of her expression. While she did an excellent job of hiding it with make up he could tell she had been crying. She looked up at him a tired smile on her face.  
"It's been such a long time how come you never visited before?"  
"I'm sorry Odango... Kinmoku was almost unsalvageable and it took so long to make it livable again. Luckily one of the moons was still habitable so we had a place to stay. But we had a lot of other things to work on as the planet recovered..." He rubbed at the back of his neck as he looked into her eyes. The same sad far away look was cast in them. Like when Galaxia had killed Mamoru and she was left thinking that he had just moved on and forgotten her. What has been going since they last saw each other?  
"I wish I had visited sooner..." He leaned in close to her tighten his grip on her making her heart beat fast. He maybe an inch away from his face before he pulled away smirking. "Then I could have gotten the royal treatment sooner. I mean after all my help back then I think I deserve it!"  
Usagi blinked at him a confused look crossed her face before her cheeks puffed up.  
"Ehhhhhhhh! Seiya your a jerk!"  
"Oh ho is this how gracious host behaves much less a queen~!"  
"Well no... But you were-"  
"Ohh my bad were you expecting something else when I leaned in like this?" He leaned back into her personal space his smirk growing wider as her face heated up.  
"What nnno no not at all! Aghhh!!! Fine I'll give you a tour later I got go." She batted her way out of his arms. Which she was just now embarrassed to realize she was still in. She did a little hop step away, impressive to do in heels Seiya though to himself. And stiffly started making her way down the hall to the elevator. After hitting the button for the ground floor. The door paused before someone else stepped in behind her looking nn the reflection of the crystal windows she saw that Seiya had followed her.

"So where are we going?"

"We? I'm going out to have breakfast with my friends. I don't know what you are doing..."  
"Oh but isn't it a host job to make sure her guest are entertained?"  
"Ughh... Fine you can tag along."  
"Thank you! Hope I'm not imposing!"  
She huffily let out a puff of air.  
"Little late for that." She mumbled with a dramatic roll of her eyes she turned away from him to look outside. The elevator went silent as a nostalgic air hung between them as it streched for a few floors. Seiya was the first to break the mood.  
"So... How's Mamoru? I haven't seen him since I've gotten here." Usagi tensed her gaze drifting to the view of the back gardens.   
"Oh.. He's great! One of his close friends became an ambassador recently... So they've been spending a lot of time together."  
Seiya wasn't blind of the way her voice started to tremble as she went on.  
"I swear these days they're practically joined at the hip. Sometimes feel like Fiore's stealing him away from me... Maybe I'm being childish and a crybaby for getting jealous like this... But lately he's been so distant." Seiya's fist clenched but he stayed still listen as her trembling intensified.  
"I.. I didn't want our daughter to be in the middle of all this so I sent her to the past. I told her that she could use more training but I really just didn't want her to get caught up in this. She left yesterday and I had to drag Mamochan away to see our her off. And as we stood together seeing her off he stood so far away me..." In the crystal window's reflection Seiya watched as her tears finally spilled free down her face.   
"Did... Did I do something wrong?"  
Weakly she turned to look back at him a fragile smile still bravely defying her true feelings.  
"Am... Am I not enough?"  
Seiya didn't think twice he slammed the emergency stop button and pulled her into his arms.   
"NEVER! YOU ARE ALWAYS ENOUGH!! DON'T YOU EVER THINK OTHER WISE! ... To me you will always be enough" Usagi's breath hitched as she broke down against his chest Seiya slowly sat them down against one of the walls gently petting her back.

\----------------------------------☆----------------------------------

Sometime later, Seiya was humming absently as he ran his fingers through her hair as she used her sleeve to dry her eyes. During the time it took for Usagi to calm down an idea came to him. Well many ideas but those could wait for when he cornered Mamoru later.  
"Hey Odango..."  
Usagi let out a loud honk as she cleared her nose.   
*sniff*"Yeb?"  
"When Yaten and Taiki get here we're planing on doing a Three Lights reunion tour."  
"DATS AMAZING!! I GOTTA TELB EBREYBODY!" She began to fish around in her sweater pocket for her phone. Seiya reached out and loosely took hold of her wrist making he pause to look back at him.  
"Come with me?" She blinked at him.  
"What?"  
"I MEANT US!!! DO YOU WANT TO COME WITH US?"  
"I mean I'm kinda busy being queen and all that. I can't really just up and go like that..."  
"Okay then think about it like this. When was the last time you had a vacation?"  
"Uhhhhh... Ummmm well?"  
("Huh, why was it so hard to answer him? Okay maybe maternity leave counts? Or that week where I got real sick off of that one foodtruck Minako-chan insisted we try. That was the worst... Well maybe not the worst. Being stuck in healing quartz for months as her body recovered during the Black Moon's attack was the worst. I guess the closest thing I've had to a vacation I've had is...")  
"Does my honeymoon count?" Usagi rubbed the back of her neck nervously with her free hand.  
"which was?"  
"... When I was eighteen."  
Seiya's face went through several different emotions before settling on something she couldn't read. He helped her to her feet and pressed the button to restart the elevator. When they reached the ground floor Usagi started walking toward the entrance hall when she notice Seiya was turning to go down another corridor.   
"Where are you going?"  
"Oh I just forgot something I needed to check up on... I'll catch up with you in a bit!"  
"Hah? After all that you're just leaving?"  
"Oh are you missing me already? My bad I promise I'll spoil you later but this is really important.Hey why don't you just use the time to think about my offer... Talk with the girls, see what they think."  
Seiya pulled her hand up to his lips and placed a light kiss on top of it. Usagi's face turned beat red as he snickered turning away from her walking down the corridor.  
"Catch ya later, Odango!"   
Usagi stayed frozen in place still trying to process what just happened when her phone buzzed angrily in her pocket scaring her. She fumbled pulling it free and answering it before a shrill voice nearly sent her flat on her butt.  
"U-S-A-G-IIIIIII!!!!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? WE'VE BEEN WAITING ON YOU FOR AGES!"  
"Uwwwaahh Rei-chan! Sorry I'm just leaving now!"  
"JUST NOW? YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION WHY YOU'RE AN HOUR LATE!"  
("A whole hour? Jeez how long where we in the elevator for?")  
"WELL?"  
"Umm I do! I swear do! I'll be at the crown in a bit. Actually I got some big news and I have something I need some advice on..." Rei went silent for a moment before she huffed into her phone.  
"Fine, guess I'll just order another melon float just don't make me wait another hour."  
"I won't! See you in a bit!" Usagi stuck her tongue out before ending the call. With what felt like the first real smile in months she walked out of the palace into the morning light.


End file.
